1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and image forming apparatus to generate a user interface screen to be displayed to a user accessing the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are apparatuses for generating, printing, receiving, and transmitting image data, and include a printer, a scanner, a copier, a fax, and a multi-function printer. A user using an image forming apparatus may operate and set the image forming apparatus, may check state information of the image forming apparatus, or may select a function desired to be performed on the image forming apparatus, by using a user interface screen. Also, the user may access the image forming apparatus locally by using a web browser in the image forming apparatus or remotely by using a web browser of an external device. Accordingly, a plurality of users may simultaneously access the image forming apparatus, and functions desired by the accessing users to be performed on the image forming apparatus may conflict with each other.